Alex's Cousin It Up
by fortheloveofchocolate
Summary: Alex finds out she has a cousin. Justin gives her a spell that's supposed to send her cousin to her, but instead Rocky, Cece and Alex end up deserted on a mysterious island that shoudln't exist and that Alex can't control her powers on. How are they going to get home? What happened? Is Cece/Rocky Alex's cousin?


A/N: okay, so this is my first fanfic on this site and I decided I should do a Shake It Up or Wizards of Waverly Place story and I couldn't decide! So, crossover! Anyway, this is set after the wizard competition in WOWP and on Shake It Up after Switch It Up. I'm sorry if my information on Shake It Up isn't up to date, I live in South Africa it still hasn't aired half the episodes and frankly I don't really watch the show. Anyway, on with this amazing story!

**Chapter 1**

**Cece's POV: **

I am so happy that my best friend Rocky Blue is back on Shake it Up Chicago! She slept over at my house and we had a danceoff. When I woke up she was still asleep, lying stretches out over the whole couch. I was on the floor, I don't know why!

I opened my eyes slightly, but didn't move as I heard my mothers voice on the phone to my dad.

" Sorry, you can't talk to Cecelia right now, she had a sleepover last night with Raquel and they wrecked the place. They're still fast asleep, but they better wake up soon so I can give them a piece of my mind before I leave for work. "

I immediatly closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. I daringly opened one eye and looked at my best friend. She seemed to be asleep untill I felt her softly kick me, then open her eyes, winked and closed them again. Just like Rocky, she was already streets ahead of my mind.

" Sorry, I have to go, I'd say if you phone Cecelia in around an hour, I'm sure she'll pick up. "

I heard her walk towards the door, I heard the door creak open then close. We both sat up.

" Phew, " I said then I saw Rocky's face and turned to see my mom still here.

" You're grounded Cece, clean this up and Rocky, I have phoned your mother and she says she will be speaking to you when you get home, goodbye girls! "

This time she really opened the door and left.

" Wow, your mom is good Cece, " Rocky said.

" What happened, I don't remember making this mess? And why does my head hurt! "

" You knocked your head on the table, you must have amnesia, its probably not serious. "

" Oh, okay, as long as I wasn't stupid and got drunk. "

" No, you didn't! Don't worry! Well, my mom is going to kill me when I get home! Let's clean this up, have some breakfast then we could go to the mall, sound good? "

" Sure, " I shrugged.

**Alex POV:**

This stupid spell! Why can't I just track this kid down, its not like its that hard. Urgh, I waved my wand and muttered some more words. Nothing happened!

I walked up to the abracadoodler. I quickly got onto a video chat with Justin.

" Justin! I need your help! " I said.

" Alex, if your still trying to find Aunt Megan's daughter I don't know why you're trying, she was adopted 16 and a half years ago. "

Aunt Megan had only just admitted to dad that she had gotten pregnant years ago and the father, because they were not married, would have nothing to do with the child. Megan couldn't afford to keep the child and had to give her up for adoption.

" But there has to be a spell! "

" You can't just use magic for everything, and all we know is Aunt Megan called her Danielle Ava Russo and the adoptive parents changed her name. "

" Please Justin! "

" Fine, I'll email you the spell. "

" Thankyou! "

I switch off the abracadoodler and punched the air victoriously! I went onto my laptop and immediatly saw an email come in from Justin.

I skipped all the " how to do it " stuff and mumbled the words, waved my wand and next thing I knew...

**Rocky's POV:**

We walked into the mall side by side as we always do. Cece excused her self and said she just had to go see if her favourite shoe store had got a pair of these cute boots in her size. I decided to wander over to Bob's Kabobs.

" Hey Logan, " I waved at the hot guy behind the cash register. He walked up to me.

" Rocky! Haven't seen you since, " he started.

" The wedding that didn't happen, " I finished his sentence. " Okay, so what, look, Cece's is buying shoes so she'll never know I was here. "

" Oh, well, then, how about another puppy? " Logan suggested.

" I'd love that, but you're going to make me feel bad again about Cece! " I said. " Whom I kidding! "

He leaned in to kiss me on the cheek, but I moved my face so his lips touched mine. I thought he would pull away, but he didn't. We kissed for a long time, our eyes closed. All I could hear was my heart pounding. When I opened my eyes and broke away, I turned to see a little redhead looking extremely mad.

" Rocky how could you? " Cece exclaimed. She shook her head. " We are leaving. "

Without letting me even say goodbye, she started dragging me out Bob's Kabobs.

The next thing I knew...

**Alex POV:**

Yes! It worked! I looked around and saw I was on an island. That meant Danielle must be here!

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around. I was looking at two girls. One had red bangs and was very short. The other girl had dark hair and was seemingly very tall.

" Excuse me, I'm Rocky and this is Cece, " said the taller one, looking very scared. " Do you happen to know where we are and how we got here! "

I stomped my foot. Dang, I had done the spell wrong and these two poor girls had now been dragged her with me. " What do you remember Cece? "

" I was dragging Rocky out of Bob's Kabobs when suddenly everything was swirling and my ears were bursting and we were both here! "

I could tell she was about to cry.

But then I realised there must be a reason the spell brought them here! Maybe one of them is Danielle! It can't be Rocky, she is black and Megan isn't, so maybe it was Cece! She probably wouldn't just blurt out she was adopted, so I decided to get the situation under control.

" Umm... I'm sorry, this is my fault, and I'm not sure where we are, allow me to explain when we're in private girls, but before that we need figure out where we are! " I said. I walked around looking for anything, being closely followed by the two girls.

. " BTW, who are you? " She looked at me in a weird way.

" Oh, I'm Alex Russo, I'm from New York, " I said.

" Russo, that sounds familiar, " Cece said.

I looked at Cece, hoping for her to say something, but she just stared blankly into space.

" Cece, what are we going to do! " Rocky exclaimed, looking as though she might scream or burst into tears.

" I can get you two home, where are you from? " I asked.

" Chicago, " they replied.

" Oh, kwl, always wanted to go to Chicago! " I smiled.

I waved my wand, but nothing happened. I looked around. This must be one of those enchanted islands! Anyway, I looked at the girls who were staring at me as if I had a mental problem.

" Are you alright Alex? " Rocky asked.

You know what! I just had to tell them now, so I quickly put my wand away and told them to follow me. I found a place without much plastic and whipped out my wand once again.

**Cece's POV:**

Alex took us to some other part of the island. I was really scared. We were far away from home and I had no idea what to do! I was wondering if we could trust this " Alex Russo, " she seemed to be mental! But for some reason, her last name seemed familiar. I couldn't put my finger on it. It seemed like a long lost memory.

Anyway, she took out her stick thing again, and waved, and obviously nothing happened. I shook my head and Rocky pulled me aside.

" She's a wackadoo! Let's go! " Rocky started walking away.

" Stop Rocky! I know her from somewhere, or I've heard of her or something, but there is this connection between us I can't explain! "

" That would be hormones Cece, now let's go! "

" I'm staying with the wackadoo. "

" Fine, I'll give her another chance, but if anything happens, your in trouble! "

" Oh come on, this isn't a horror movie! "

" Yeah, but do you know anything about this island? I don't! According to what we learnt in geography, if I am right about where I think we are, this island shoudln't exist! "

" I trust this " Alex Russo " for some reason, I know its crazy, but I do. "

" Fine, but we are getting her to a mental hospital as soon as possible! "

We looked over to Alex, who was still waving around her stick. I nodded.

" So Alex, what did you want to tell us? " I asked.

" Okay, guys, please don't think I'm mental! My powers are down for some reason, I'm a wizard, a real one, I swear! "

I looked at my best friend and sighed.

" Alex, your not a wizard, " she said soothingly.

" Yes I am! " Alex crossed her arms.

I sighed.

" How did we even get here? " I asked.

" As I told you, I'm a wizard! I was looking for my long lost cousin, Danielle, she got adopted. The spell was supposed to bring her to me, but it must have messed up! "

I shook my head. " Alex, give it up! "

" No, but its true! I'll prove it, when my dumb poweres are back, this island seems to be enchanted. "

" Whatever, " sighed Rocky. " What are we going to do? "

A/N: So should I continue? This is just an idea, if I get enough support on this idea, I 'll continue. Please review! All types of reviews are appreciated.


End file.
